The present invention is directed to bicycles and, more particularly, to an apparatus for processing and sharing information relevant to a bicycle user.
Bicycles are not limited just to practical uses. Bicycles often are used in competitive sports as well as in group recreation. Cycle computers commonly are installed on such bicycles, wherein the cycle computer receives signals from various sensors disposed on a bicycle and then calculates and displays information such as bicycling speed, distance traveled and the like. Unfortunately, such information usually is available only to the individual cyclist through his or her own cycle computer. Furthermore, information that may be useful to many cyclists such as information relating to bicycle components, the location of repair shops, characteristics of other riders and the like, is sometimes acquired through magazines and other sources, but not always in a manner that is easily shared among a group.